<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Office by acclaimedwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586745">The Office</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter'>acclaimedwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Casualty (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like hello? The amount of sexual tension in the scene that Duffy tells Charlie she’s leaving is hella strong! What if they resolved the sexual tension before Duffy departed for New Zealand? Alternative scene to Series 17 episode 20 “Spiteful God” [Not suitable for readers under 18yrs old]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie never really knew when the dynamics of his relationship with Duffy changed. One day she was his best friend and the next - well the next, he was thinking some dodgy, inappropriate things about her. </p><p>Charlie, over the years had found himself jealous of every man in Duffy’s life that had a romantic interest in her. It didn’t stem from needing to protect her but more jealousy of them having her in a way he could only dream about. There was something about Ryan he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He didn’t like him but that wasn’t unusual, Charlie wouldn’t say he’d ever liked any of Duffy’s previous love interests. Even though he should be happy for his best friend, that feeling was always tainted by the fact their relationship had changed dramatically. Neither of them were brave enough to talk about the “elephant in the room” regarding their ever-changing friendship.</p><p>Burying his head into the pile of rotas, he’d yet been able to finalise - Charlie sighed dramatically. No matter what he tried to do in regards to staffing, some days he was struggling to staff the Department with the minimum required staff. He was that engrossed that he hadn’t heard the knock on the door or even the door closing. </p><p>“Are you talking to yourself, Charlie?” She whispered in his ear as she crept quietly towards him.</p><p>Hearing her voice, he jumped before slowly turning around in his chair and answering; “Might as well be! Nobody else listens to me here!” </p><p>The first thing he noticed was that her hair was different. The second thing was how fucking hot she looked. He was desperate to continue to look at her eyes because he didn’t trust himself to look elsewhere.</p><p>“Hang on... you’re not supposed to be here today!”</p><p>She shrugged, she wasn’t here officially but as a friend who wanted to tell Charlie about her plans to leave before someone else told him. She knew gossip didn’t take long to travel in the Emergency Department.</p><p>“Not officially.”</p><p>“You look great, Duffy!” She did look great, though great wouldn’t have been the word he’d have used had he been able to describe her exactly how he’d wanted. Inappropriately, he’d probably say she was wank bank material but he didn’t think telling her that would go down well. </p><p>Duffy laughed gently, “oh don’t sound so surprised! New life, new look.” She decided to give him a little twirl.</p><p>“Yeah, Colette told me. So it’s bye-bye NHS, hello PLC? Rather you then me.” He turned around in his chair, the atmosphere between the two of them had completely changed.</p><p>“You’ve left before Lisa and you came back.” The only time he ever called her Lisa and it really fucking hurt!</p><p>“This time it’s different.” </p><p>He sighed, was it different to the last? He met her eye as she moved closer towards him, “when are you leaving?”</p><p>“Next week.”</p><p>“Maybe I should be a juggler.” He replied before glancing back at his rota. </p><p>“Actually there’s even more to it then that.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>He was still trying to figure out where the hell he was going to pull additional staff from. </p><p>“Move Dillion to Tuesday and could you give me away?” Duffy waited for his reply, did he hear what she asked? She wanted him to be there when she married Ryan. </p><p>“No, I can’t do that, look at Wednesday. If I—-“ he suddenly stopped and stared at her. Did she just say give away? Like give away, wedding type, give away? </p><p>He didn’t know how to feel about that so ran a hand over his face. Of course he was happy for her but he was also sad that he wasn’t the one to marry her. </p><p>“You’re getting married?” Charlie asked and she didn’t reply, except smile brightly. “That’s.. that’s fantastic! Oh my God, Duffy!”</p><p>As fantastic as it was, it was also fucking gut wrenching. </p><p>“When?”</p><p>“We haven’t set a date yet.” She explained.</p><p>“I’m really pleased for you.” He hoped it came across as genuine when deep down, it felt like his heart had been pulled through his stomach. “He’s a very lucky guy.”</p><p>Ryan was a lucky guy to be marrying someone as beautiful and as precious as Duffy. </p><p>“I’ll miss you Charlie.”</p><p>He briefly caught her eye before looking away, he didn’t want to do anything he may regret. </p><p>“I’ll tell you one thing, I’m still gonna have a staffing problem the following week.”</p><p>Duffy knew the tactic well, the deflection. She met his eye again before she replied, “I will. Solid, dependable Charlie.”</p><p>She stood up from sitting on his desk and walked back towards the door. Charlie didn’t say anything, what could he say? This goodbye was a lot harder than it had been last time. </p><p>“Maybe that’s what I like about Ryan. He’s a bit like you.” </p><p>Charlie wasn’t sure how to take the compliment. She clearly meant well but in Charlie’s eyes, Ryan was an absolute dick and they weren’t alike. He stood up and moved to stand opposite her. </p><p>“Thanks.” Their eyes connected once more. “I’ll miss you too.”</p><p>“The department won’t close down without me.”</p><p>“I dare say we’ll get by.” </p><p>“As you do.”</p><p>“As we do.” He held the eye contact, shifting a little uncomfortably on the spot. A couple of seconds later, she circled him before placing a kiss against his cheek.</p><p>“That’s your lot!” She walked away only for Charlie’s hand on her arm to stop her as she reached the door. She closed her eyes for a brief second before she slowly turned.</p><p>“Is that all I get for a goodbye?” He whispered, pulling her back towards him. Charlie’s hand rested against her cheek as he made eye contact with her. </p><p>She swallowed as their eyes connected. They both be lying if they said they didn’t feel anything right now, the entire room was filled with unresolved sexual tension. Neither of them spoke, they were both stuck at forming a sentence together. Charlie lent forward and gently captured Duffy’s lips with his own.</p><p>He pulled away, testing the water, to see whether he’d crossed a line or not but seeing the exact same emotion in her eyes, Charlie kissed her harder. As Duffy pulled Charlie closer to her by his shirt, sliding her tongue against his lower lip, she realised just how much she wanted this. </p><p>Duffy giggled nervously as she heard the thud of several files that Charlie had pushed off the desk and she was sat on the desk. Charlie’s hands pushed off her coat, his gaze finally taking in her appearance and discovering what lay underneath her coat. The red dress fitted her beautifully, it clung to her figure perfectly. </p><p>“You’re beautiful!” Charlie told her, grabbing her breasts over her dress. Duffy blushed, another nervous giggle escaping her lips. She’d always dreamt of this moment, (she was forever having wet dreams about Charlie) but now it was about to happen, she was self-conscious and nervous about herself.</p><p>Seemingly sensing her nervousness, Charlie moved one of his hands from her breasts and interlocked his fingers with her. “We don’t have to do this now.” He whispered.</p><p>“I want this.” She replied, her hands moving to his trousers. Charlie wanted more time with her, he wanted to do this properly. He wanted to fuck her several times until they were both exhausted and she was completely done. </p><p>His hand trailed up her inner thigh, inching higher the more Duffy parted her legs. As he got to the top of her leg, his eyes widened when he realised that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. It wasn’t much longer after the discovery of no knickers that Charlie and Duffy began to fuck each other.</p><p>“Oh shit, Charlie!” She moaned, her head against his shoulder. </p><p>“Duffy!”</p><p>He fucked her hard, it wasn’t the time to be gentle. He needed to say goodbye in his own way - let his own frustrations out at the situation they found themselves in. </p><p>Charlie’s tongue ran over her earlobe, the action giving Duffy goosebumps. He smiled and whispered in her ear, “you look so good being fucked like this!” </p><p>Duffy let out another moan, slightly louder than last time. The sound of her moans were beginning to increase in volume, the faster Charlie fucked her. She bit his shoulder as she tensed up, beginning to pant. </p><p>“Charlie! Oh shit! Oh fuck!”</p><p>She threw her head back as she came, saying Charlie’s name repeatedly as her body beginning to tremble. Charlie’s fingertips dug into her hips as he continued. He was making her climb the ladder once more, only then would he be satisfied that she was content.</p><p>“Come for me again, sweetheart.” Charlie begged with a whisper. </p><p>It didn’t take Duffy long to reach the top of the ladder and climax again. She buried her head into the crook of his neck as she felt him climax with her. A silence descended over the room as they attempted to regain control of their breathing, both of them knowing they’d crossed a line and their friendship would never be the same again. </p><p>“Duffy?” She moved her head to look at Charlie. Her hair had fallen in front of her face and Charlie gently moved her hair out of the way. He stroked her cheek. “Don’t go.” </p><p>“I have too.” She whispered, the emotion clear in her voice. She closed her eyes, a tear escaping and running down her cheek. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>She opened her eyes and met Charlie’s gaze. She smiled sadly, she had to do this. She owed it to the boys, they needed a fresh start.</p><p>“The boys.” She whispered back, “they’ve been through so much and this is their chance of a fresh start.”</p><p>“You don’t have to go.” Charlie’s fingertips rubbed away the tear track, “we could make this work.”</p><p>She lent up and kissed him gently on the lips, “Goodbye Charlie, I love you.” She got up, sorted herself out and left the office. </p><p>Charlie rubbed his hand over his face as the door closed behind her. This was a huge mess and he didn’t know how to rectify it. Well, he couldn’t rectifying it. She was gone, she was no longer his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>